


A Drop of Light

by AntivanCrafts



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: I AM GOING YO THE SPECIAL HELL, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrafts/pseuds/AntivanCrafts
Summary: A brief interlude during the events of Enter Macbeth, after Bronx escapes, leaving Brooklyn and Lexington behind.





	A Drop of Light

Brooklyn shivered out the last remaining pieces of a growl and sagged down beside Lexington within Macbeth’s electrified cage. It hurt to move. Gargoyles’ thick skins would usually shrug off electricity, but not this time. Not constantly, not in such amounts, and every bone felt like they would crumble away.

He closed his eyes as Lexington titled his head to nuzzle through Brooklyn’s hair. Lexington made a soft sound throughout, a chirruping sound they'd heard since they were hatchlings to soothe and to warm.

Brooklyn sighed and relaxed that last bit of tension left in his shoulders, sagging down atop Lexington with a ghost of a sigh. “I'm not going to say it,” he said into Lex’s shoulder, using the opportunity to avoid looking Lexington square in the face.

“You don't have to.” Lexington spoke softly. His eyes were open where Brooklyn’s were closed, mapping out a face he'd long since committed to memory. “I know. But if there was anyone else I'd rather…” A pause, and they both shook their heads. “No,” Lexington said. “It's…” He shuddered, and gratefully leaned into Brooklyn when Brooklyn said what he could not.

“It's better he isn't here,” Brooklyn said. His voice was hoarse, and not just from screaming. “He’ll be okay.” Neither believed it, but Lexington needed to hear it, and so he said it. “Goliath will take care of him, the way he always has.”

Lexington’s tiny clawed hands sought out and found Brooklyn’s. They clung together the way they had as hatchlings in the rookery. Without consciously thinking about it, they left space between them for a third. For Broadway. The way he'd always left room just for them. Always. 


End file.
